


Guess Who's Back

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season 13 episode 13, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: Small fic about Gabriel being back.





	Guess Who's Back

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Torture, sewn mouth, depressive thoughts.

**Guess Who’s Back**

 

He wished Dad never brought him back. It had been intended to help the Winchesters, for someone to guide them and Heaven after God once again left, someone He knew He could trust. With Amara’s help they had been able to reconstruct his vessel and patch up his grace before leaving. Gabriel wasn’t certain how he ended up in Hell, not true-he knew how he ended up in Hell, but not how he was overpowered. One moment he was searching to find out what had happened since his death, the next he was imprisoned.

It had been over a year since he last lost count of how long he was trapped. He remembered the day his captor changed though, when Asmodeous took over Gabriel may have made more than one quip about his appearance. Up until Asmodeous took a page out of Gabriel’s history as Loki and sew his mouth shut. At first it hadn’t been so bad, while he didn’t like his punishments Gabriel had survived worse.

Then Asmodeous decided to only allow silence. A few months later and Gabriel knew he was broken. He had no hope for escape, everyone thought him dead, nobody would be looking for him. Asmodeous had mentioned Sam in passing, before the silence. The thought of maybe some day getting out and seeing his Samsquatch again was why he kept breathing.

Still, most days he wished Dad had never brought him back.

“Oh my God, Gabriel?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


End file.
